In The End The Puppy Fell
by inolvidable23
Summary: Post 3x10. Al final, el perrito no pudo seguir al explorador y ahora, ya es demasiado tarde...


**AN:** A ver...estos días he estado algo emocional con el final de la tercera temporada de Orphan Black y aunque mantengo una minima esperanza (que eso no se pierde nunca) no podía pasar la oportunidad de expresar como habría sido el final después del final del capitulo.

Espero que os guste, gracias!

* * *

Y así iba a terminar...muriendo en un parking.

Delphine quisó reir mientras intentaba por todos sus medios mantenerse un solo segundo más anclada a la vida, no quería cerrar los ojos y no poder volver a recordar a Cosima o su vida con ella. Delphine no quería olvidar el amor que había compartido y que le había hecho ser mejor.

Simplemente no quería ser nada.

Se estiró sobre el suelo sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para seguir sentada y respiró, mirando las luces oscuras del parking como si fueran luces del más allá que venían a buscarla.

 _Delphine..._

Su nombre resonó en sus oídos con la misma voz dulce de Cosima, quizá algo más tierna y ligera pero tan ella que Delphine sonrió cuando finalmente terminó topandose con la imagen de Beth, arrodillada frente a ella y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Quería decirle algo pero en lugar de eso, solo respiró y estiró la mano.

 _Tranquila...es hora de descansar..._

Delphine apenas pudo asentir mientras una por una, sus memorias con los clones volvía a ella con fuerza. Desde Sarah a la Helena que no conocía, todas le habían aportado un aprendizaje que no quería soltar.

Además, tampoco quería dejar ir a Cosima.

 _ **J'taime...**_

 _ **Yo también te amo...**_

Una lágrima se arrastró por su mejilla mientras recordaba ese momento y el momento en el se juró a si misma que iba a querer a todas las clones por igual porque así se lo había pedido ella.

Porque realmente, hará cualquier cosa por Cosima.

 _Has hecho todo y más, Delphine...y te lo agradezco tanto...gracias, en nombre de todas, gracias por ayudarnos a ser más libres..._

 _Gracias por querernos a todas..._

Y Delphine sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Beth y después todo se fundió a negro con la sensación de que, a pesar de morir en un parking era desolador, por lo menos no iba a hacerlo del todo sola...

Por lo menos, una de ellas iba a acompañar al perrito a su nuevo hogar.

-Siento...que...el perrito...no pudiera...seguir...más tiempo...al...ex..plora...dor.

Y despues, todo se hizo silencio.

 **-In The End The Puppy Fell-**

DYAD les mandó un mensaje dos días después a través de Scott. Querían que todas fueran a la oficina principal y la verdad, en un momento pensaron que Delphine querría verlas para hablar de algo relacionado con Kendall Malone.

Por eso, ninguna de ellas se esperaba encontrarse dentro de una sala donde ya ni siquiera habían muebles.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Sarah.

Cosima no contestó, ni ninguna de sus hermanas pero sintió un puzón clavandose en su corazón al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la pared de la sala, esperando a tener una respuesta.

Esperando a que Delphine le diera una señal.

 _¿El perrito siguió al explorador hasta el final?_

 _Si, hasta el final..._

La puerta se abrió y Scott entró en la sala seguido de uno de los abogados de DYAD, quien le dijo algo antes de darle el maletín y salir por la puerta.

El joven no parecía bien y eso, solo hizo que Cosima se sintiera más nerviosa.

-Scott...-susuró Cosima.

-Cosima...algo...algo pasó hace dos días...-susurró Scott-...en el...en el parking...

Por alguna razón su corazón se acceleró y tuvo que agarrar la mano de Sarah mientras las cuatro clones esperaban las noticias de Scott que comenzó a llorar agarrando el maletín en sus manos.

-Scott, ¿que pasó?-preguntó Sarah.

-Delphine...mataron a Delphine...-susurró Scott.

El silencio que se hizo en la sala solo se hizo más presente por el sonido del maletín cuando Scott lo lanzó al suelo, repentinamente furioso.

-¡La mataron los de Neolution!-gritó él.

 _No...no ella...no..._

Scott seguía gritando pero Cosima ya no escuchaba nada ni sentía nada. Para ella era imposible que Delphine hubirea muerto, ¿como iba a morir una mujer como ella? Tan calculadora, tan implacable en lo que hacía.

Tan segura...

-Eso no puede ser...-dijo Sarah antes de mirar a Alison y Helena que se colocaron a cada lado de Cosima como si intentaran protegerla.

-Es así...-suspiró Scott para calmarse-. Ella murió en el parking...la encontraron los de la limpieza por la mañana. Un solo tiro en el abdomen...se desangró.

 _Sola...murió sola..._

Sarah sintió una bofetada en la cara al escuchar las palabras en el silencio. La cruel verdad de que Delphine había muerto y ellas ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

De repente miró a Cosima, intentando ver las emociones de su hermana y la encontró acercandose a Scott, solo para empujarlo antes de tirarlo al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Como te atreves!-gritó Cosima-. ¡Donde esta Delphine! ¡Si esto es un broma voy a patearos a los dos!

-No es una broma, Cosima...-susurró Scott levantandose del suelo.

-¡Es mentira!

Scott recogió el maletín y lo abrió en la mesa dejando caer todos los papeles y mirando a Cosima para forzarla a que los viera. Allí encontró un testamento, varios estudios sobre las clones que podrían ayudarlas en el futuro, fotos de Rachel y una dirección y finalmente, un video con fecha de la última noche que se vieron.

-Sus cosas en el DYAD han sido quemadas, no queda de ella más que...más que esto...-susurró Scott.

Alison, Helena y Sarah se acercaron a Cosima mirando como Delphine habia dejado sus propiedades repartidas para ellas en función a sus necesidades y caracteres y además, había una nota para Sarah y otra nota pegada al video.

 _ **Siento no haber podido ser de más ayuda, ahora os toca a vosotras...os quiero.**_

Esta vez fue Alison quien dejó escapar un sollozo mientras Helena miraba la nota, confundida y quizá algo entristecida por una persona que ni siquiera conocía, era extraño y doloroso y no quería sentirse así, por eso se giró y se marchó fuera, esperando poder calmarse.

O esperando encontrarse con el indeseable que hubiera causado esta situación.

-Ve con ella...-susurró Sarah a Alison.

Alison lo hizo incapaz de poder hacer nada más para evitar el sentimiento de tristeza que ahora la estaba llenando mientras que Sarah se quedó al lado de Cosima, mirando como su hermana se fijaba en los demás papeles de Delphine.

-No me toques...

Se susurro fue frío pero había carga tan grande de dolor que Sarah no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado cuando el labio de Cosima comenzó a temblar al coger uno de los papeles.

Delphine le había dejado todo. Un pequeño apartamento, la casa de su familia en una de las más hermosas playas de Francia por lo que podía ver en una foto que había adjuntado al testamento, un coche...una moto y...

 _ **Se llama Leda, cuida de ella por mi.**_

-Un cachorro...

Cosima tembló antes de dejar las fotos y el testamento y cayó al suelo lentamente ayudada por Sarah quien no pudo contener una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla al pensar en la trágedia que estaban viviendo.

La única persona que realmente les había dado todo a todas solo por el amor de una de ellas y ahora...

El video se reflejo delante de ella y antes de saber que estaba haciendo lo cogió colocandolo en la única cosa que no se había llevado todavía, la televisión, que seguramente permanecía allí para esta misión.

Sarah lo puso, volvió con Cosima y le dio al play solo para ver la imagen de Delphine, con la misma ropa que el día en que murió, lágrimas en los ojos y una tierna sonrisa.

 _ **Mon amour...si estas viendo esto, es que ya no estoy más a tu lado...**_

 _ **-**_ **In The End The Puppy Fell-**

Alison encontró a Helena en el parking y sintió de repente las ganas de sacarla de allí o de salir ella misma porque no estaba preparando.

Una mujer había muerto aquí y no era una cualquiera.

-Puedo oler todavía su sangre...-susurró Helena.

Alison miró al suelo donde la sangre de Delphine todavía estaba seca en el suelo y se sintió caer sin ni siquiera moverse al fijarse en lo frío del lugar, en lo solitaria que debía haberse sentido en su final.

No tenía que haber pasado por eso...no tenía porque haberse sacrificado y aún así...

-¿Lo hizo por Cosima?-preguntó Helena.

-Por ella y por todas, Helena-susurró Alison con un nudo en la garganta-...porque prometió querernos a todas para igual.

-¿Incluso a mi?-susurró la rubia.

Alison sollozó porque sabía que si Delphine hubiera conocido a Helena la habría querido proteger a toda costa, porque a pesar de sus malos actos, Delphine no era mala, solo se había guiado por amor.

-Incluso a ti...

-Entonces debería decirle adiós-dijo Helena.

Y dicho aquello, Helena se agachó para tocar la sangre de Delphine y cerró los ojos mientras Alison miraba lo hermoso de la escena.

Un adiós al fantasma que las había protegido.

 **-In The End The Puppy Fell-**

 _ **Cosima, me gustaría decirte que este no es el final, que esto no es un adiós pero...pero no puedo, no después de lo que ha pasado y después de saber que Neolution vendrá a por mi esta misma noche.**_

 _ **Durante mi enfrentamiento con Nealon, él me lo ha dicho y se que este es el final de mi camino. El final de las cosas que puedo o no controlar y mi castigo por todo lo malo que he hecho.**_

 _ **Pero antes de irme, quiero pedirte por favor que no confies en nadie fuera de tu familia, se que tu y tus hermanas podeis hacerlo, se que sabeis lo que teneis que hacer a partir de ahora y espero que consigais la vida que tanto os mereceis.**_

 _ **No puedes culparte, ni tus hermanas tampoco, amour. Esto fue mi plan todo el tiempo y, la verdad, no podría tener mejor final porque tu estas a salvo, todas lo estais y al final era todo lo que quería.**_

Cosima negó con la cabeza sintiendo los brazos de Sarah a su alrededor pero incapaz de poder decir nada mientras miraba a Delphine, tan hermosa y a la vez, tan descompuesta porque sabía que este era su final.

Lo sabía desde antes de decirle adiós, ahora lo entendía.

 _Dale a tus hermanas todo mi amor..._

 _ **Cosima, a partir de ahora tienes que confiar en ti. Tienes que ser valiente y curarte y ayudar a tus hermanas, ma chérie, si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú y quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, que siempre lo estaré...**_

-Mentirosa...-susurró Cosima cerrando los ojos.

 _ **Es...es hora de irme...no se cuanto tiempo me queda pero sea el que sea y haga lo que tenga que hacer. J'taime, Cosima. Ahora y para siempre.**_

La camara del video se apagó y entonces Cosima se levantó sorprendiendo a Sarah antes de que la joven clon lanzara la televisión con el video al suelo. Su cara llena de lágrimas solo afrontaba lo que su corazóne estaba pasando.

-¡Maldita mentirosa!-gritó Cosima-. ¡Volví por ti! ¡Únicamente por ti y ahora me dejas sola!

-Cosima...-susurró Sarah.

-¡No me dejes sola!-gritó Cosima-. ¡Te necesito! ¡Te quiero maldita sea!

Sarah tragó saliva y sus lágrimas antes de acercarse a su hermana y agarrarla para que no cayera al suelo mientras miraba los papeles de Delphine, la foto del cachorro Leda y el recuerdo de la dura verdad.

La verdad que siempre llevarían en el corazón, especialmente Cosima.

-¡Delphine!-lloró Cosima.

 _ **A veces, ni siquiera el amor verdadero era suficiente...**_


End file.
